


She'll make you curse, but she a blessing

by MeanderingMotivation



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Rayla, F/F, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Claudia, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingMotivation/pseuds/MeanderingMotivation
Summary: Claudia is the out-and-proud group leader of a Gothic float.Rayla is a reluctant volunteer roped into helping out her adoptive father and his boyfriend with their fantasy themed float.She doesn’t expect to enjoy her first pride that much, but a run-in with the other female may be enough to change her mind about the event.





	She'll make you curse, but she a blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short for pride last month, but somehow came out with...this. I was going to write a BNHA fic (Momo and Jiro, anyone?) but I didn't have the motivation for so much effort, go figure.
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy this short little drabble of a fic. I love the idea of confident lesbo Claudia and unsure caterpillar Rayla. 
> 
> Happy late pride month, I guess :)

* * *

“Honestly, Rayla, I don’t see why you’re pouting. You spend so much time cooped up in your room playing those video games, it’s good for you to be outside, with real people.”

Rayla rolled her eyes at her father’s predictable pestering. The man was so critical. It would upset her, if she didn’t know he meant it in a coddling fashion. “I _do_ go out.” She insisted, arms crossed.

Runaan mirrored the eye rolling, much to the perturbation of his partner, who huffed, a makeup brush poised over the man’s cheek. “Not one of those _cons_ you go to with Callum. Something normal.”

_“Runaan._ You’re going to smudge my masterpiece! Try not to pull any facial expressions until it’s all dry, okay?”

“Fine, T. But I can’t help that our daughter is so positively _exasperating-“_

“Not everybody enjoys all of this heinous noise and jostling! And who are you to judge? You’re dressed as an elf!”

“Speaking of costumes, your horns are a little askew, dear,” Her other adoptive parent carefully adjusted the headpiece, smiling at her encouragingly. “I know you don’t usually enjoy socialising in these circumstances, but this might be a good chance for you to…network. Meet some like-minded people…” he tactfully trailed off here, but Runaan had never been one to be delicate in phrasing.

“Other queers, Rayla. Other queers.”

“Honey, you know the ‘Q’ word can be considered offensive. She identifies as _bisexual_.”

“And I prefer the simplicity of one word. Call me a traditionalist-“

“ _Ugh,_ I get it, you’re a grumpy gay.” Rayla raised her hands, listing off with her fingers. “You don’t like cops at pride, or big co-corporations, or TERF exclusionary groups, which have to add, _love you, Dad-“_

“Very much so!” The other male seconded.

“You hate the usage of non-bio-degradable glitter, confetti, or any other substance or material that damages the environment-“

“Don’t forget the unbridled loathing for brand-exploitation of the LGBTQIA+community…”

“I could never. It’s all he’s talked about, whenever he’s managed to log onto social media over the last month…”

“Are you roasting me, or appreciating me?” Runaan deadpanned.

“Both.” The pair answered, in unison.

“Well _enough_. There’s only a few more hours until the parade, and the state of our troupe is lamentable. The float needs to be touched up, and too many of our marchers are in a state of disarray. I must impart to them the importance of representing our organisation positively, and remind them of how their conduct can affect the message we are trying to convey.”

Rayla had given up trying to understand this vague ‘message’ Runaan had been waxing poetic about over the last year or so, ever since the first initial designs for the float had been drawn up, and he’d started working intensively with the planning committee…

“Dad,” Rayla smiled mischievously, as she spotted one of the group’s newer members covertly taking a sip from an unmarked water bottle. “I think one of your little volunteers is drinking alcohol.” She watched amusedly as Runaan visibly fumed, face set in a heavy scowl.

“Runaan! You’re smudging it again!”

“Impudent fool!” He snapped, ignoring the chide of his boyfriend, in favour of focusing on the slurping youth. “Excuse me, but I must go remonstrate them.”

“Don’t hesitate on my behalf. Go right ahead.” Rayla offered. All according to plan, her father was so easy to distract at times like this…

“I will.” Runaan adjusted the straps of his costume, ever imposing and intimidating in his solemn countenance. But, before he took a step, he regarded Rayla sternly. “I want you back here in one hour, ready to be on the float. If, you are _so inclined_ to play one of your silly little tricks and seemingly disappear into thin air-“

“Fade into the moonlight, our Rayla.” The other male sighed.

“-then rest assured, I will extend every possible effort to find you, including sending out a search party and broadcasting your name and physical description to every committee member along the route. I even have a text message prepared to send off.”

“And if I manage to sneak back home, unopposed?” Rayla challenged.

“Then you’re grounded, young lady.”

“You can’t ground me, I’m an adult!”

Runaan just arches a condescending brow, before raising his megaphone (he’d insisted, despite the committee taking measures to keep one away from his grasp) and _shouting “YOU THERE! HALT!”_ He stormed over to the petrified volunteer.

After pecking Rayla on the head cheerfully, his boyfriend pursued him, chucking a “Have fun!” over his shoulder.

“Fuck.” Rayla spat, resisting the urge to stomp her heeled boots on the ground in frustration. She truly detested these kind of events, preferring an evening of spending time with her close friends than with a million touchy-feely, overly excited strangers. “Stupid pushy…Shakespearian…who even _talks_ like that…” as she was wont to do whenever annoyed, she pulled her phone from her pocket and made to text her best friend, who had _not_ been pressured into attending the pride parade, and who was probably at home reading, or goofing around with his little brother…

A tap on her shoulder made her spin around with a frown, insult poised on her lips. She _hated_ people touching her without her permission-

The frown promptly faded, into a sort of dumbstruck look of awe.

Before her, was perhaps the prettiest girl her eyes had ever beheld.

Pretty, but in a wickedly alternative way.

Tall, raven-haired with purple streaks…stunning green eyes…

A beautiful, even-toothed smile-

“Hi! I was wondering if you could help me. Are you apart of this float?”

Her voice was different than what Rayla imagined. Less sultry smooth and more…perky. Unique.

For a moment, she only stares.

The girl smiles, shifts on her heels, before waving a hand in front of her face, rather rudely.

Usually, this would be enough to irritate Rayla, but she only blushes at her own inattention, blinking with flushed cheeks. Suddenly, she’s thankful her face had also been painted a purple hue. “Ah…sorry. I’m a wee bit distracted. What did you say?” No stuttering, perfect!

But the girl, increasingly odd in Rayla’s own eyes, merely grins wider, a slender hand reaching out to poke at a chunk of her hair. “Cute braid!”

“T-T-thank you.” _Damn it._ Wanting to recover from her own awkwardness, and return the compliment, Rayla…hesitated. What to say? This girl was _gorgeous,_ it was impossible to choose just one feature to focus on- “Your nails! They’re black!” She blurts this out, accent slightly thickening in her stress, and she waits, in _mortification,_ for the girl to turn and find someone else for assistance-

And yet, this only makes the girl beam brighter. “They are! Freshly trimmed, as well.” There’s definitely a wink here, and Rayla is _not swooning_ \- “Although my fingers are a little squishy, I accidentally tried to paste a _live_ spider to our float, instead of a fake one. You should have heard everyone scream!” She snorted in humour at the memory.

_Weird. So weird._

The Gothic aesthetic had never really been Rayla’s…thing. But the black leather ensemble this girl is wearing is definitely _appealing_ to her, in more ways than one. Flowy, but tight in all of the right places. Unmistakably feminine, but still…strong.

“Buuuut…that’s not why I’m here. Since our float is directly before yours, I wanted to have a chat to _your elfin leader,”_ she wiggled her fingers here, Rayla did not know why. “We have our own musical accompaniment, and we didn’t want to interfere with anything you guys have planned. Rehearsal this year has been so…chaotic…”

Chaotic. Rayla could practically _smell_ it on this girl (and her crisp perfume, which was somehow sweet but nutty at the same time) and since she had now noticed that the girl was wearing a small lesbian pride badge (nestled on her moderately full left breast) she knew…

Chaotic lesbian. The type of girl Rayla would be best to steer clear of. They wouldn’t be…compatible. Fuck, she hadn’t even _publicly come out yet,_ only confiding in her fathers and closest friends…

It wasn’t that she was ashamed, or worried about being judged. She’d been judged her whole life. For her accent, the fact that she had _two fathers_ , (one of who was insufferably opinionated and unafraid of confrontation) and because she was just…just…

Just.

“I mean, it probably didn’t help that I had my muscle-headed brother helping choreograph. I spent so much time goofing off with him that our organisation suffered.”

“Your brother is a dancer?” A normal question. Well done Rayla.

The girl snorted again. An unappealing laugh, like a horse. “Nope! Which may have been why everything was so un-coordinated. Soren likes to think he’s smooth, but he’s a big ole’ goofball! Do you have any siblings? Or are you the sole recipient of such breathtaking beauty?”

Okay, _woah_. She transitioned faultlessly from casual joking to unabashed flirting.

But this was a pride parade. She was probably just being polite.

Still, Rayla’s heart flutters and her mouth tugs into something more sincere and relaxed. “Nope. Just me, and my adoptive dads.”

“Oh.” For some unknown reason, the girl looks disappointed at this information. “So…you must be here to support them, right?”

“Exactly.” Rayla nodded, glad she wouldn’t have to explain her presence.

“Of course, well…” She trails off, clears her throat. “It’s always awesome to have allies on board.”

Oh. _Oh._ “I’m bi.” The two words fall from her mouth gracelessly, ill-thought out and impulsive. So contrary to the other instances she has voiced them, when she’d structured her sentences. “I like boys and girls.”

“Well, that _is_ the definition of bi,” The girl replied. When Rayla grimaces, she adds “Simple, but I like the way you say it. I like the way you say all of your words, your accent is interesting.”

“Really?” Rayla is sceptical. “It’s not…grating? Annoying?” Interesting in a bad way?

“Not at all. I actually find it kind of sexy.” Rayla tends to cringe whenever that word is used in correlation to her, but this time she feels…invigorated. Nobody had ever said that about her voice before…

Alas…

“As much as I’d love to keep chatting, _I really do_ , by the way,” Her voice is earnest. “I do need to speak with the head organiser here, before the parade starts. Would you mind taking me to them? I promise I’ll make it worth your while, if you wanna hang out more after the parade finishes…”

“I’d love to.” Overeager, but Rayla can’t deny her own enthusiasm at the prospect.

“Great! Then lead the way, oh mystical Elvin assassin…”

“I don’t think I’m meant to be an assassin, actually…”

“Oh, but you’re _killing me,_ with those looks.” Finger guns. She used _finger guns._

Rayla giggled. She _giggled._ To recover from the embarrassing sound, she explained, evenly, “My dad is actually the head of the organising committee. Runaan. I’ll introduce you.”

“Ooooh, you’re related to Runaan?”

“You know him?” Rayla wasn’t surprised. Her father was relatively well known in these circles. She only hoped his tendency to leave bad impressions wouldn’t sour her interactions with the other female.

“No, but he once shouted at me for smiling too much at a protest. Told me I needed to look more solemn.” She twisted her face into a mockingly sober look.

“I’m sorry about that…he tends to shout…a lot.”

“Don’t apologise! He’s practically a legend, he’s done a lot for the community, over the years. Him and…Tinker, isn’t it? Because he loves tinkering with things?”

“Yeah. Those are my two dads.”

“Adorable! Well, it _is_ a little early in this stage of our relationship to be meeting the parents, but I’m honoured nonetheless!” Suddenly, she seizes Rayla’s hand, shaking firmly before letting go. No lingering, no cause to make Rayla feel uncomfortable or pressured. Courteous. “My name is Claudia. Yours?”

“Rayla.” Rayla answered, hand tingling from the brief, too-short contact. Although it was only fleeting, she could feel her entire body reacting to the touch.

“Well Rayla, lets have a fantastic pride, okay!? I can tell you are new to this, so ask me any questions you want and if it becomes a bit overwhelming, feel free to come find me on my float. Oooh, that butterfly looks so realistic-“

One of the first things Rayla would learn about Claudia, was that she loved to talk.

And despite her Gothic look, she was as big of a dork as Rayla was.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Abrupt ending because I'm lazy. If anyone noticed the clumsiness of my inclusion of the 'Tinker' character, sorry about that. I was unsure of how to handle the character since his existence is just speculation at this point, and Runaan is less relevant ever since Aaravos was introduced lol
> 
> Hope my writing of Rayla and Claudia was okay, as well, since most of their interactions thus far have been antagonistic in nature. 
> 
> Hope you derived some form of amusement from this, and that ya'll all had a good pride month! I know I did :)
> 
> Lemme know what you thought, if you'd like. Or not.
> 
> ALSO: The chapter title was inspired by that 'Sweet but Psycho' song, which came on my Spotify when I was writing this :D


End file.
